Girls Will Be Girls
by semisweetsoul
Summary: Kitty and Sarah make fun of Kevin for their own little amusement. A little silliness never hurts anyone. Hope you'll like it ;-


**RATING: **PG-13 or T

**DISCLAIMER: **Any of these fantastic characters were originally created by me. I would be so lucky! 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Inspired by Marea and Kong Chan's unofficial "shirtless Scotty campaign" at B&S TV. Part of the **a to z prompts** writing challenge. A for Amusement. Enjoy!

* * *

Girls Will Be Girls

by

semisweetsoul

Never has the house been so full, Nora has organized parties on numerous occasions before but never have all the guests been forced to stay for the night.

When she calls Kevin to invite him to the party she is throwing on Saturday, Scotty nicely offers his help for the catering. He borrows a delivery van from the restaurant, but it gets stuck in the alleyway blocking all the other vehicles. When Scotty comes to move it, he notices the flat tire and there's any spare, of course!

So the entire family has to spend the night. Nora is divided between the relief that any of her children will drive with this level of alcohol in their veins and the annoyance of fitting everyone in.

They all make an effort and finally the kids manage to decide who gets the bedrooms and who stays on the couch. Nora offers to share her bed with one of her daughters, Kitty and Robert, Kevin and Scotty, and Tommy and Julia are generously granted the bedrooms whereas the others invade the living room with sleeping bags, a perfect occasion for Justin to tell Rebecca risqué anecdotes about the Walker siblings and camping.

And the entire clan goes to sleep; they switch off the last light after three in the morning, surprisingly early for a Walker family dinner party with wine and liquor.

The next morning Nora wakes up around eight thirty. Although she went to bed late the previous night, she doesn't want to fall into the habit of lounging out in bed. Thinking she's the first awake, the first thing she does is checking she is. She makes coffee and keeps making coffee, glad she can finally use the Thermos bottles she bought from some TV program a long time ago.

Little by little everyone comes in and says hi and it looks like an improvised choreography of people who, after drinking a bowl of black coffee and biting into Nora's home-made French Toasts, take a clean towel from Nora "cook and chambermaid", then go upstairs to take their turns in the bathroom in a steady rate, just five or ten minute at last.

About an hour later the ballet comes to an end. When realizing Kevin and Scotty haven't showed up yet, Sarah suggests they go check on them.

No sooner said than done, the girls head upstairs and stop in front of Kevin's bedroom. After three knocks left with no answer and pressing their ears against the door, the sisters still hesitate.

"What should we do?" Kitty asks.

"Just open the door! Go!"

"No, wait Sarah, what if... I mean..." Kitty wonders.

"Well, umm, if they're doing it, they're really good, I can't hear a thing! Kevin wouldn't do this with the entire family downstairs, would he?" But she seems unconvinced.

"Sarah! Shush, shush!" Kitty interrupts covering her sister's mouth with her hand to shut her up.

She opens the door. Scotty lies peacefully asleep on the bed; Kevin is behind him asleep too, his forearm resting on Scotty's right thigh. If it wasn't for the sheet and Kevin's hand, Kitty and Sarah could definitely claim they've seen Scotty naked.

The girls can't stop staring; their looks of astonishment give away how much they wish they were in Kevin's shoes – or sheets – right now.

"Give me your phone," Sarah whispers in her sister's ear. In spite of Kitty's protests, it's too late: Sarah is already taking a picture. A second later she understands her sister's objection when they hear the sound of a dog barking, probably one more collateral damage of having step-children go through your personal effects, because Kitty could swear she disabled the sound in camera mode. Kitty grabs her phone back to beat a retreat but Scotty opens his eyes to the noise of the sisters' muttered talk.

Kitty pushes Sarah beside her and speaks wearing her fake smile on her lips, "Hey, Scotty! Good morning! Well, there's coffee in the kitchen if you're interested! I guess we'll just go make some more for you guys!" and she closes the door and they clear off without further ado.

Once downstairs, Kitty and Sarah can't help laughing and commenting on their little misadventure, which alerts the other family members gathered in the living room. The doorbell rings and Rebecca comes to open the door to her mother. Holly politely approaches to greet the girls but Kitty and Sarah can't get over what they've just seen.

Intrigued, Julia comes closer to her sisters-in-law and asks, "So where are the boys, are they coming?"

"The boys are pretty fine or just pretty!" Sarah says giggling. "I'm so jealous of Kevin right now! You should have seen Scotty, all naked and sweaty and with his long hair down his neck... so hot!" Sarah says closing her eyes to mentally picture the scene again.

"Well, that's just because you've always had this thing for long-haired guys, Sarah!" Kitty retorts.

"It must have been something!" Rebecca adds, "I've never seen you both this... excited before!"

"Wait a sec, I have proof!" Sarah boasts, "Kitty!" She holds out her hand waiting for Kitty to give her the cell phone. "I took a picture!"

"You did what?" Julia says in disbelief.

Sarah takes the phone and with Kitty's help, starts looking for the picture when they hear someone coming behind them.

Scotty's in the dark today, he's no Walker he can't absorb the same amount of alcohol and be fresh the next morning. He's not thinking straight maybe because he feels sleepy although he slept for nine whole hours. Apparently his body needs more time to recover from all the margaritas and tequilas and whatever else Kevin and the others offered him last night.

He goes down but doesn't pay attention to the crowd at the bottom of the stairs, Kitty, Sarah, Rebecca, Holly and Julia gaping at him; he probably hasn't taken in he's shirtless and barefoot and only wearing his shorts. The girls would have noticed his haggard expression, his hair smoothed on his cheeks if their eyes had reached his face. They're silent and Scotty doesn't detect them at all, like a bird of prey navigating his way through to the smell of carcasses, he's navigating his way through the kitchen to the smell of coffee.

The girls are lost in wonder; only _whoa_ and _Oh My God_ could come out of their mouths right now, if they were able to speak. Kevin comes down the stairs too, but contrary to Scotty he's dressed. Seeing the crowded entrance he asks them if they've seen Scotty and perceiving the girls' astounded expressions he follows their gazes to the kitchen.

Kevin grasps what is going on when he steps in as he sees a yawning Scotty partially undressed, refilling his cup of coffee. Kevin approaches him and caresses his back to say hello and noticing the still girls staring at them, in his showing off instinct, grabs Scotty and kisses him deeply.

"Mm, you taste like coffee!"

"This is quite normal since I was drinking some when you attacked me!"

"Attacked you! Who me?"

"Next time, wait for me to swallow first!"

"I love that idea!" Kevin's eyes are bright and his smile teasing and suggestive.

"You really are a guy, aren't you?" and Scotty wonders how Kevin can make sexual innuendos ten minutes after they woke up. This family must have some resistance to alcohol because any human being of an average constitution would scream at the excessive and unceasing pounding invading his head. With the large amount of wine they all swilled last night, how on earth can Kevin seem bright as a button?!

"If you could put a shirt on, maybe the girls would stop drooling over your body. You're probably completely undressed in all their minds right now!" Kevin says shaking his head to tell Scotty about their little private audience.

Scotty turns his head towards the door and Kitty, Sarah, Rebecca, Julia and Holly caught in the act only can call inane smiles and waves before they disappear from their eyes.

Kevin adds proudly, "I told you!"

"Okay, I go get dressed as soon as I've finished my coffee. Is there some sort of medicine cabinet where I could find something for my headache or is your family so immune to hangovers that painkillers are not necessary anymore? Maybe your family's hangover is being sober?" Scotty replies rubbing his forehead.

Kevin raises his head up somewhat concerned and puts his hand on Scotty's brow. "Are you alright? I think mom keeps some aspirin and ibuprofen somewhere in the pantry."

Scotty pushes Kevin's hand away, "I'm fine!"

"I'll go ask mom," Kevin adds as he leaves the kitchen, "Don't throw your chest out while going upstairs!"

Scotty isn't that easily duped, "You wish I did! Is this a way for you to show off? When did I become a trophy boyfriend?"

Kevin turns to the door and runs in the hallway to give a piece of his mind to his sisters, "Did mom never tell you not to stare at people kissing? This is rude!"

"Are you blushing?" Sarah asks.

"No, I'm not!" Kevin retorts.

"Yes, you are!" Rebecca adds but regrets it instantly and looks down to avoid Kevin's reproof.

"He's embarrassed!" Sarah mocks.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're uptight, remember?"

"Oh please Sarah, cut it out!"

"I think this is cute!" Kitty says.

"Kit please, don't start!" Kevin grumbles.

He leaves them to go back to the kitchen but Sarah and Kitty follow him continuing to tease, "Seriously Kevin, it's adorable."

"Isn't he cute when he blushes?" Kitty carries on.

"Oh yeah, Kitty! Look he gets all red in the face, just like when he was a baby and wanted mom to give him a cuddle!" Sarah recalls.

"Oh, yes, Sarah, I remember that!" Kitty says.

"Don't you think I know what you're trying to do?" Kevin stops them self-assured and not ready to play their little game.

"What? What are we trying to do Kev?" Sarah asks acting indignant, Kevin doesn't believe her.

"Yes, what are we trying to do Kevin?" Kitty repeats just to back Sarah up.

"You're just trying to come in the kitchen to get another peek at my boyfriend!"

"Are we? Are we, Kitty?" Sarah asks her sister trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, if we wanted to look at our little brother's boyfriend, wouldn't it be easier to just press this little button?" Kitty answers maliciously, delighted at the inquisitive expression she sees appearing on Kevin's face.

"What is this?" Kevin suddenly worries.

"Just a little memory!" Sarah adds mysteriously. The vaguest she is the most Kevin will get angry.

"Show me!" he tries to snatch the cell phone from his sister's hand but Kitty takes offence, "Kevin Walker! Did mom never tell you to ask permission first? This is rude!"

Sarah and Kitty laugh, Julia and Rebecca witness the scene as if they escaped from another dimension, you would have imagined they'd be used to the Walkers by now; apparently they would never cease to surprise them.

"Alright, Kevin let me show you my cell phone's pictures." Kitty relents, "So, this one is from Robert, and this one too... and this one too..." she starts laughing while Kevin pronounces her name, the tone of his voice sharp and angry just what she's expecting. "Oh, look this one is Sophia and me, and the next is Jack and me but it's a little blurry... Travis took the picture... oh... and there's one with Jason and the kids."

"Kitty!" Kevin cries irritated.

Kitty surrenders and shows Kevin the picture.

"What is this? When did you take this?" Kevin asks puzzled.

"This morning – I mean, when we went to check out on you earlier! Nice, isn't it?"

"Give me the phone!" Kevin demands.

"Why? What for?"

"Erase this immediately! You're violating my privacy! Kitty! I'm not joking! Erase this immediately or I'll sue you!"

"Oh, please Kevin! You wouldn't!"

"No, maybe not, but I could manage to take McCallister's picture while he's under the shower, so we could call it even!"

"And how would you do that, Kevin?"

"Oh, please, I'm a lawyer I know people, Kit!"

"Oh, please sue me Kev! Can you imagine the trial? Your honor my sister took a picture of me and my handsome naked boyfriend in bed and she won't erase the picture! Boo ooh!"

"At least the judge could see the picture! And it'll become a piece of evidence!" Sarah imagines.

"I'll just keep it then!" Kitty says.

"Let me see, one more time." Sarah asks. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to erase this. Maybe you could send it to a gay porn magazine, they'll rearrange the colors and setting and it'll easily make the cover!"

"Kitty! Sarah! Stop staring!" Kevin tries to take the cell phone out of their hands but the sisters know how to counter him, Kevin tired of the joke which has stopped being funny – well, wasn't even funny in the first place – stops and screams, "Stop staring at my naked boyfriend!"

They all stop dead between surprise, laughter and embarrassment. Nora comes in all lively and smiling, "Kids? Kids? What's all the fuss about?"

"Kitty took a picture of Scotty and doesn't want to erase it Mom!" Kevin whines trying to get his mother on his side, just like when he was five and his sisters had hidden his darling teddy bear and didn't want to give it back.

"Why should she darling if it's a nice picture?" Nora asks matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes mom believe me it's more than nice!" Kitty replies all smiles.

"Let me see!" Nora grabs the phone to take a brief glance at the bone of contention, "Nice picture! Kitty! Kev! Now sort things out yourself, you're not kids anymore!" their mother admonishes.

"But mom!" Kevin begs but Kitty's protests interrupt him.

"I can't believe this! It's gone! Mom what did you do? I swear it's gone! It was just after Jason and the kids! It's gone!"

"Oh, that's too bad darling! Now, do you guys are hungry? I made some sandwiches and lemonade; they're outside on the garden table. Girls? Kev?" Nora asks as though nothing has happened.

"Are you sure you didn't erase it on purpose?" Kitty accuses, "And mom, don't worry about Kevin if he's hungry it's not for food!"

Kitty's so proud of her last comment that the only thing Kevin can think about is how to shut her up. Except that words don't come, he just raises his head up and sends her en evil look, which obviously she doesn't take seriously, hell, she taught him this trick when he was six or so.

Just as everyone is about to head to the backyard, Scotty arrives fully awake now and embarrassed almost blushing, and Kevin notices because he suddenly feels at the zoo again. He jumps in front of Scotty like a child jealously protecting the apple of his eyes. He pushes Scotty in the stairs and follows him upstairs throwing his sisters a last look, for once he's the once flaunting his boyfriend. Just to tease the girls a little more, to make them even more jealous, he puts his hand around Scotty's waist and slides it slightly on a part the girls haven't seen, a part he promises himself they'll never see.

THE END

* * *

_Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to give me your opinion. _;)


End file.
